Vivre plutôt qu'exister
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: "Il faut vivre et non pas seulement exister." -Plutarque. Il y a eu du mouvement au Département des Mystères, un mouvement de voile. Deux hommes sont revenus d'entre les morts, mais la mort les a maudit. Enfin... elle s'est peut-être fait couillonner au final...


Note de l'auteur :

Ce récit est une réponse au défi tirage au sort de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

Je vous présente donc les conditions à respecter :

Entre 7000 et 8000 mots : 7,984 mots

Couple : Sirius Black / Fred Weasley

Des pouvoirs : Clairvoyance ; Les mythes et légendes : La bête du Gevaudan ; Pierres précieuse : Jaspe polychrome ; Civilisations : Égyptien ; Un héritage magique : Devenir Lord Parkinson ; Sortilèges : Prior incanto ; Potions : Philtre de Jalousie ; Figure de géométrie : Cercle ; Punitions : Faire des pompes ; Vêtements : Costume ; Langue : Grec ; Couleur : Bleu d'indanthrène ; Fruits, légumes : Myrtille

* * *

Vivre plutôt qu'exister

* * *

Une lumière blanche, éblouissante. Il avait l'impression de porter un poids d'une tonne… il sentait une douleur s'emparer de tout son corps. S'il n'avait jamais connu l'endoloris, il aurait sans doute eu du mal à se représenter ce qu'il devait subir, seulement il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il vivait maintenant était dix fois pire que ce qu'un Mangemort avait bien pu lui faire subir un jour.

Un corps…

.oOo.

«Ah, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes enfin là!»

Harry vit Blenheim Sturkiss s'avancer prestement vers lui, et il se dit qu'il avait toujours méprisé cet homme. Il était petit, même plus petit que lui et le regardait de dessous son chapeau melon avec un faux air qui lui dressait les poils de la nuque. Il se dit qu'on ne pouvait décidément pas se fier aux travailleurs du Département des Mystères, et encore moins à son nouveau directeur. Il lâcha sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait serrée, voulant couper tout contact avec cet homme repoussant dès qu'il lui fut possible de le faire.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on m'a fait revenir d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous savez pourtant bien que Fenrir Greyback nous échappe depuis maintenant deux ans! »

De son côté, Sturkiss aurait bien aimé dire au « Survivant » que justement, ils n'étaient plus à ça près, mais il se doutait bien qu'une telle remarque ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Il faut dire avant tout que Monsieur Potter avait été très récemment nommé à la tête du Bureau des Aurors, après avoir validé sa formation depuis tout juste un an. Sturkiss savait bien que cette décision n'avait été prise que pour rassurer la population et renforcer la crédibilité du Ministère, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux trente belles années de carrière qu'il traînait derrière lui et ne permettaient pas de faire la différence entre lui-même et ce gringalet.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir dans l'infirmerie du Ministère pour rien. Il y a eu un… accident un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Dans la salle du voile.

-Oh…

-Je vous conseille de vous asseoir. »

Harry obéit… Cette salle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il ose défier l'autre homme.

« Sirius Black a retraversé l'arche. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il n'écouta même pas les explications qu'on lui fournissait et coupa l'homme dans sa diatribe.

« Où est-il ?

-Derrière cette porte… »

Harry se leva et poussa la porte sans ménagement. Il connaissait assez bien l'infirmerie, pour y avoir séjourné à de nombreuses reprises. Elle était, comme la chambre attenante, ridiculement petite. Harry s'étonna donc qu'on se soit débrouillé pour y faire tenir deux lits au lieu d'un, et d'y voir non seulement son parrain, Sirius Black, mais aussi un rouquin bien connu… Georges Weasley.

« Que fait Georges ici ? chuchota Harry à l'intention de Sturkiss.

\- Il ne semble pas que ça soit là Georges Weasley. Nous avons fait l'erreur aussi mais… il ne correspond pas à la description. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, avant de fixer à nouveau « Georges ». Celui-ci semblait dormir paisiblement, il était couché sur le côté, dos à la porte et… Son oreille.

« Fred ?

\- Vous n'avez rien écouté à mes explications, tout à l'heure ?

\- Non. »

Harry ne fit même pas l'effort de paraître contrit, il préférait rester franc.

« Lorsque Monsieur Black a surgi hors du voile, les alarmes de la pièce se sont déclenchées. J'ai aussitôt transplané dans la salle et je l'ai vu s'écrouler au sol. Son regard était totalement fou, mais il tenait ce jeune homme inanimé dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de forces. On les a montés ici à la manière moldue, comme on ne sait jamais trop avec les Mystères... Un délégué de Sainte Mangouste est venu les ausculter. Apparemment ils sont juste endormis. »

Sturkiss décida de passer sous silence la demi-heure de crise de nerfs du médicomage et ses « C'est un outrage à la magie ! » à répétition. Oui, même dans le monde magique, les résurrections n'étaient pas si communes.

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé l'un d'entre eux dans l'autre pièce ? Vous voulez les cacher ?

\- Oui et non… »

Le petit homme semblait gêné.

« Il est impossible de les séparer…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, on a eu des problèmes en les transportant jusqu'ici… Il y a une sorte de lien magique qui les unit. Il est impossible de les séparer… En fait il est apparu que laisser un mur entre eux n'était pas un choix judicieux… »

Pour toute explication, le petit homme fixa un pan de mur sur la droite de Harry, et celui-ci y vit ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt : un trou béant.

« Oh… Bien. »

.oOo.

Harry avait envoyé un hibou à Ginny, pour la prévenir, ainsi qu'un à Molly et un à Georges. Il n'avait pas pu laisser les Aurors sans chef pendant plus de temps et avait dû retourner sur le champ de Bataille. Une opération était prévue dans la soirée et il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait maintenir son attention sur les combats plutôt que sur la résurrection de son parrain.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui cette nuit-là, la maison était vide. Ginny devait être auprès de sa famille, mais Harry n'avait pas la force de continuer cette journée trop riche en émotion. Il laissa l'eau de la douche couler sur son corps meurtri. Il avait fait face à Fenrir, alors que celui-ci fuyait. Ce n'était pas une brave tentative d'arrestation en réalité, c'était un piège de la part du Mangemort. Harry s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard et n'avait pu que sauver de justesse la vie de trois de ses hommes. Les combats avaient été rudes. Fenrir avait réuni autour de lui quelques illuminés et beaucoup de loups. La bataille avait quand même fini par tourner à leur avantage. Ils avaient beaucoup de blessés mais étaient parvenus à faire un bon nombre de prisonniers avant que Fenrir et le gros de sa troupe ne prennent la fuite. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, mais ne put s'y résigner. Il se rhabilla aussitôt et partit pour le Ministère.

Il avait eu raison. Ginny était là, avec toute sa famille. Seul Ron était absent. Il faisait partie des « sauvés de justesse » de la bataille et devait profiter d'un bon sommeil sous potion en ce moment même. Harry serra sa future femme dans ses bras et attendit, comme tout le monde.

.oOo.

 _Le voile de l'entre deux mondes s'est ouvert._

 _L'âme qui a trouvé son chemin par cette porte n'a pas su trouver sa place dans notre monde._

 _Elle a erré et s'est égarée._

 _Quand enfin la voie du retour s'est ouverte, l'égaré a pu revenir d'où il venait._

 _Mais il s'est joué de la mort et a entraîné une autre âme dans l'impasse._

 _La mort les maudit donc. Puisqu'il tient tant à cette âme, qu'il la garde !_

 _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre sans l'autre._

.oOo.

Harry sursauta au premier mot. Ils étaient toujours tous réunis dans la pièce, l'aube était proche. Il pouvait le savoir grâce à la fenêtre magique qui les illuminait pitoyablement. Fred et Sirius s'étaient exprimés en même temps, dans leur sommeil, d'une voix qui lui faisait penser à celle qu'avait pris le Professeur Trelawney la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue débiter une prophétie.

Une fois leur speech morbide terminé, les deux hommes avaient lentement ouvert les yeux. Harry s'était précipité vers Sirius, tandis que la tribu Weasley essayait d'étouffer un Fred tout juste revenu à la vie.

Au début, ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, de leur joie, du manque, du monde magique qui avait bien changé, de tout ce que les deux ex-défunts avaient manqué… jusqu'à ce que la question sorte enfin : Comment ?

« Oh… »

Sirius parut gêné.

« Tu sais, c'est beaucoup de suspense pour rien. Mon passage par cette arche m'a permis de ne pas être… tout à fait mort. J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Enfin, j'ai quand même...

\- Sirius ! le coupa Fred. On ne peut pas parler de comment ça se passe là-bas.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Bref… À un moment, j'ai compris que je pouvais repartir en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été simple mais… Disons que j'ai « croisé » Fred à ce moment-là et que j'ai eu l'idée… Enfin bref, je l'ai emmené avec moi. »

Il y eut un petit silence après cette révélation.

« Apparemment… ce n'était pas la chose à faire, dit Arthur. »

Suite au regard surpris des deux revenants, ils durent expliquer les quelques paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées sans même s'en rendre compte, et qui semblaient sceller un peu leur retour à la vie.

.oOo.

« Salut Fred ! »

Georges venait tout juste d'apparaître dans l'âtre du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

« Salut ! Comment ça va ? J'ai appris que tu fricotais encore avec Angelina ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu dépasses ton flirt du bal de Noël, tu crois pas ?

\- Euh… J'ai pas trop eu le temps de t'en parler au Ministère, mais on va se marier. »

Fred observa le premier froid apparaître dans une discussion avec son frère. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un recalibrage après son séjour dans l'au-delà. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans un des fauteuils du salon.

« T'inquiète, vieux ! Je comprends par quoi tu es passé et… c'est normal que notre relation ait changé. »

Changé ? s'indigna Fred… mais ça faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient déjà « revenus » et ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois ! C'est-à-dire au Ministère et maintenant !

« Hum… Où est Sirius ?

\- Oh, on teste les limites de la malédiction qui nous lie l'un à l'autre. Tu vois, outre le fait de devoir cohabiter, la proximité est un peu gênante quand il s'agit d'utiliser tout ce qui est salle d'eau…

\- Oh…

\- Voilà. Mais apparemment, ce ne sont pas tant les murs qui posent problème que les portes… Et comme il n'y a qu'une grande arche entre le salon et la cuisine, il se trouve que je peux bouquiner pendant que Monsieur Black prépare à manger ! »

Fred avait presque crié ces derniers mots pour que Sirius les reçoive bien.

« Oui, bah c'est bon ! J'ai compris que c'était mon tour de faire la tambouille ! »

Sa voix était étonnamment ronchonne. Georges lança un regard interrogatif à son jumeau.

« Ça fait une semaine que c'est mon tour, donc au dernier repas j'ai peut-être un peu abusé du piment…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de t'envoyer du piment draconique des Andes ? »

Fred acquiesça.

« Et comment il s'en est tiré ?

\- Avec beaucoup de fumée... »

Tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant qui couvrait largement les grognements de Sirius.

« Tu sais… Fred… C'était long, deux années sans toi. »

Georges laissa passer un petit temps avant de continuer, ce que Fred respectait. Ils avaient tous les deux un peu trop mûri, semble-t-il.

« J'ai eu le temps de faire le point et j'ai deux propositions pour toi. Déjà, maman vous invite tous les deux à la maison, dès ce soir. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un _clong_ sourd émanant de la cuisine et accompagné d'un fringant hourra ! Sirius n'aurait pas à faire la cuisine. Fred sourit bêtement.

« Et… je souhaiterais que tu reviennes travailler à la boutique. Si tu le souhaites toujours, bien sûr.

\- Tu sais bien que si je reviens, Sirius sera là, lui aussi.

\- On parle de moi, là ? »

Sirius venait d'apparaître, un torchon porté sur l'épaule et somme toute très peu viril.

« Oui, Georges me propose de reprendre le travail, mais…

\- Mais ? »

Il y eut un loooooong silence.

« Mais il y a moi, c'est ça ? conclut Sirius. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête dans une synchronisation effrayante. Finalement, leur séparation n'avait pas tant perturbé leur lien.

« Harry m'a parlé de la carte que vous lui avez donnée, vous savez ? Lunard… Cornedrue… Queudver… Patmol… ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête terrifique.

« Et vous pensez vraiment que ça ne serait pas le paradis sur Terre, une boutique comme la vôtre ? »

Ils rirent bien, tous les trois.

« Bon, je vous enverrai les contrats dès ce soir, mais prenez votre temps, vous allez peut-être être occupés. »

Sirius pensa à l'avalanche de rouquin qui allait débarquer dans sa vie le soir même, mais Georges tendit une lettre à Fred.

« C'est arrivé ce matin à l'atelier. Comme c'est un courrier notarial magique, je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir. »

Fred fit tourner dans ses mains la petite enveloppe… et retourner… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il se décida finalement à l'ouvrir et lut :

 _30 avril 2000_

 _Monsieur Fred Weasley,_

 _Le cabinet notarial Flynn & Co a été informé par le Ministère de la Magie de votre rétablissement soudain. Nous jugeons bon de vous informer d'un certain nombre d'événements qui ont eu lieu récemment et qui vous seront nécessaires pour comprendre la situation présente. Tout d'abord, la famille Weasley, dont vous êtes l'un des descendants, se trouve être liée à la famille Parkinson d'après le mariage entre Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett (ci-joint un arbre généalogique détaillé). Il se trouve que Lord Parkinson, comme vous pouvez le constater sur cet arbre, n'a eu qu'une descendante, Miss Pansy Parkinson. Or cette dernière est décédée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, le 2 mai 1998. Lord Parkinson avait lui aussi souffert de ce combat et a été plongé dans un long coma magique jusqu'au 12 avril de cette année. Il se trouve que son état de santé, après son réveil, ne lui a pas permis de se rétablir convenablement, et il est décédé au matin du 14 avril._

 _Nous devons vous informer que Lord Parkinson a eu le temps, pendant cet intervalle, de faire modifier son testament. Devant prendre des dispositions suite à la disparition de sa fille, il se trouve qu'il a déshérité la totalité des membres de la famille Weasley. Du moins seulement ceux vivants à ce moment. Or, votre condition un peu particulière place ce testament dans une disposition un peu extraordinaire. En effet vous devenez maintenant l'héritier de la totalité des biens, fortunes et propriétés de la famille Parkinson, ainsi que du titre de Lord Parkinson._

 _Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous rendre à notre cabinet sur le Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir officialiser ces nouvelles dispositions, un gobelin sera présent pour vous conduire ensuite aux coffres dont les clés vous seront remises._

 _En espérant vous voir bientôt,_

 _Maître Flynn._

Fred prit une grande inspiration après avoir parcouru la lettre, et la tendit à son frère. Il sortit un parchemin de l'enveloppe et le déplia. C'était l'arbre généalogique, il était ensorcelé et Fred pouvait voir clignoter une encre rouge le liant, à travers des détours pas possibles entre les différents membres des familles de Sang-Pur (toutes plus ou moins apparentées de près ou de loin), qu'il était en effet lié aux Parkinson. Le parchemin magique faisait quand même bien un mètre par un mètre une fois déplié, et le chemin rouge semblait se tortiller dans tous les sens comme un chemin tracé sur un labyrinthe.

Georges lut la lettre, Sirius vit le parchemin, Georges regarda Fred, Sirius regarda Fred, Georges regarda le parchemin, Fred regarda Georges, Sirius lut la lettre, Sirius et Georges se regardèrent et Fred s'évanouit.

.oOo.

Le printemps semblait arriver très doucement, les insectes virevoltaient dans les airs avec paresse, pas tout à fait sûrs encore de trouver de belles fleurs sur leur chemin, et la campagne se remettait tout juste du rude hiver qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Un peu comme Fred se remettait de sa rencontre avec le notaire. Il avait transplané assez loin du Terrier, ne souhaitant pas vraiment y retourner dans l'immédiat. Fred arpentait silencieusement les chemins envahis par la végétation, quoiqu'encore un peu boueux, qui serpentaient entre les champs. Il croisa un gnome qui essaya de le mordiller, par réflexe, et il lui décocha un coup de pied, par habitude.

Fred se sentait gêné par cette situation. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ces coffres remplis de gallions et d'or, comme un corsaire rêverait de galions remplis d'or. C'était l'argent d'un mort, et sans cette maladresse administrative, ses volontés auraient été respectées. Fred regardait le Terrier se dresser au loin, et tenta de ne plus penser à la longue liste de propriétés que le notaire lui avait donnée…

Sirius l'avait accompagné, bien évidemment, restant silencieusement en retrait dans le bureau, tout aussi respectueux qu'à présent, alors qu'il restait en retrait derrière lui sur le sentier. Un éternuement sonore retentit dans cette cambrousse perdue et Fred fut bientôt dépassé par un chien courant follement après un papillon.

Fred tenta de ne pas sourire, mais c'était trop tard, il dut courir après Sirius. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et échevelés dans l'antre de la famille Weasley. Il n'y avait que Georges de présent dans la cuisine habituellement si fourmillante d'activité. Fred s'installa devant lui, il était plongé dans de la paperasserie purement administrative, et lui détailla son entretien.

Sirius écoutait distraitement les deux frères. C'était une lourde responsabilité qui venait de tomber sur les épaules fraîchement ressuscitées de Fred. Sirius n'aurait pas pensé dire ça un jour, mais il lui semblait que les jumeaux n'avaient plus autant d'entrain qu'avant. La guerre, la mort, le temps… tout ça les avait séparés de leur ancienne proximité et Sirius en était triste. Georges avait pu embaucher quelqu'un à la boutique et avait seulement besoin de « travailler » à la conception des nouveaux produits. Leur travail, à tous les trois, consistait juste à créer des blagues, et Sirius trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose… il manquait une gaieté, une candeur et un naturel que les jumeaux n'avaient plus. Que lui-même n'avait plus depuis la disparition des Maraudeurs. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne, mais il avait ressenti un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse quand ils avaient finalement été réunis tous les quatre, là-haut. La joie d'être à nouveau ensemble s'était mêlée à la peine d'être tous absents de ce monde où tout se jouait. Il avait voulu réunir ces deux frères parce que ses frères de cœur étaient tous partis. Il n'imaginait pas la vie qu'aurait menée Georges, privé de Fred… il lui semblait que ces douze années passées à Azkaban, la mort de James, de Lily, de Remus, et même celle de Severus, toutes ces peines réunies n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la souffrance quotidienne de Georges.

Et malgré tout, il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était mort entre eux. Il les écoutait parler de produits et de chiffres…

« Stop ! »

Son cri résonna dans le silence soudain de la maison toute entière. Mais où était donc Molly ?

« Georges, ta nouvelle gamme de produits, tu la sors pour quand ? »

Sa voix contenait encore la colère qu'il ressentait, la frustration de son échec actuel.

« La dernière semaine d'août, pour que le personnel de Poudlard n'ait pas le temps de se préparer. »

Sirius laissa l'étonnement passer sur son visage.

« Oh, j'ai bien reçu des demandes officielles du Conseil d'administration de l'école et tout, mais McGonagall n'a jamais rien dit. Je pense que secrètement, elle et les professeurs sont contents de ces petites distractions inoffensives.

\- Et tu as prévu de te marier quand, avec Miss Johnson ? »

Aucun des deux frères ne voyait où il voulait en venir.

« Début juin, pourquoi ?

\- Et tu comptes partir en voyage de noces ?

\- Sirius… tenta Fred.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Oui ! s'écria Georges. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire.

« Parfait ! Fred, j'ai cru entendre chez le notaire que tu avais hérité d'une propriété en France, non ? Alors on t'offre ton voyage de noces ! Et on vient avec toi ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vous pouvez faire confiance aux Parkinson, c'est pas un petit studio mansardé de 40m² ! On y reste deux mois. »

Les deux frères le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« C'est pas la peine de me jeter ces regards ! Du moins pour toi, Fred, puisque je ne te laisserai pas le choix. Mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter l'Angleterre, tous les deux, et fissa ! Vous allez me prendre le beau soleil de France, vous allez faire les cons, vous amuser, et promis, je vous laisserais parler chiffres sans vous mordre les guiboles ! On a été un peu mort pendant deux ans, et toi, Georges, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, vous ? Que la créativité, il faut attendre que ça vous tombe dessus ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

Les deux frères restèrent choqués un instant, avant de lui sourire joyeusement. Quand Molly rentra, quelque temps plus tard, elle les trouva tous les trois en train de discuter gaiement, se racontant leurs méfaits accomplis à Poudlard en jouant aux cartes. Il y eut sans doute des détails évoqués dont elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir connaissance.

.oOo.

Georges essayait de rester calme, dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il essayait, vainement, de ne penser à rien de stressant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, de stresser, il faut bien comprendre ça, mais… une semaine avant le mariage. Ça voulait tout dire. Jamais il n'avait eu à penser à autant de chose à la fois.

Fred arriva enfin, suivi de près par Sirius, évidemment.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, Sirius ! s'énerva Fred.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème, on en a bien parlé, non ? C'est une réunion très importante…

\- Oui, justement… Avec des représentants de l'agroalimentaire MOLDU ! Tu peux pas porter une robe de chez Tissard et Brodette, ajouta Georges.

\- Écoute, petit, je porterais ce costume à une réception des Malfoy pour draguer du Sang-Pur, et ce, malgré ma condition de traître à mon sang, alors tu n'as rien à y redire. »

Les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir parfaitement synchronisé. Oui, Georges avait des raisons de stresser. Fred et lui avaient fait l'effort de se trouver des costumes moldus élégants pour aller à cette réunion, mais Sirius… Dire que cette réunion était importante restait un putain d'euphémisme. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils essayaient de faire passer une loi pour interdire le colorant alimentaire bleu d'indanthrène des aliments moldus. Georges avait eu le nez creux en faisant un peu de veille scientifique, il avait trouvé ce qui représentait la meilleure chance de la firme Weasley dans une étude parue récemment sur les risques que présentaient certaines molécules pour la santé. Certaines industries faisaient du lobbying pour empêcher cette loi sécuritaire de passer, et la firme Weasley arrivait avec la solution aux problèmes de tout le monde : un colorant magique. Une formule sur laquelle Georges s'était acharné depuis des mois et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu terminer à temps sans l'aide précieuse de ses deux nouveaux associés. S'ils s'en sortaient bien, en revenant ici, non seulement ils auraient l'assurance que la loi passerait, mais en plus ils auraient obtenu un contrat d'exclusivité. Le marché moldu représentait des possibilités d'expansion infinies pour leur petite société sorcière.

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, contrat en poche, ils se sentaient puissants. Ils avaient l'impression que le monde leur appartenait. Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir regagné sa jeunesse, et si Georges avait eu à réfléchir à la question philosophique du bonheur, il aurait été bien embarrassé : il aurait été à court d'idées.

Le seul nuage à l'horizon, outre les réserves limitées en Whisky-pur-Feu, et à terme, celles en potion anti gueule de bois, occupait le ciel de Fred. Lui n'aurait pas été embarrassé le moins du monde pour disserter sur la question du bonheur, bien au contraire. Il sentait, il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il manquait une chose à cette soirée, et par extension, à cette vie retrouvée, en général.

.oOo.

« Nous y voilà ! Saugues ! »

Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, les jumeaux, Sirius et Angelina, devant les énormes grilles en fer forgé de la propriété d'été des Parkinson. Un grincement de tous les diables retentit quand ils poussèrent le portail. Il y avait devant eux une grande allée bordée d'un beau jardin comme on voyait sur les cartes postales où figuraient des châteaux de France. Et ils ne trouvaient pas vraiment d'autre mot pour qualifier la bâtisse qui se dressait au loin devant eux… un château. Les Sang-Purs étaient vraiment sans gêne, pensa Sirius… Cette pensée l'entraîna dans une petite pause méditative… oui, il était sans gêne.

Un crack retentit soudain devant eux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous pu entrer dans la propriété du Maître ? »

Un petit elfe de maison se tenait devant eux, l'air menaçant.

« Personne ne peut entrer ici sans l'autorisation de Maître Perseus, alors expliquez-moi ce que vous avez fait ! »

Sirius, qui commençait à avoir de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les elfes récalcitrants, s'avança lentement.

« Excuse-moi, qui est ce Maître Perseus dont tu parles ?

\- Lonny et le château sont la propriété de Maître Perseus Parkinson, et vous n'êtes pas le Maître !

\- Perseus Parkinson est décédé. »

L'elfe le regarda avec ses grands yeux globuleux qui semblaient soudainement un peu plus exorbités… Si c'était encore possible. Il vit l'elfe tendre la main, paume vers le ciel, et la regarder avec attention, un filin de lumière s'en échappa pour venir s'enrouler autour de Fred.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Lonny est heureux, Maître, d'avoir un nouveau Maître. »

Le corps de l'elfe était secoué de sanglots trahissant son mensonge éhonté, et il disparut aussitôt dans un crack sonore.

« Eh bien, voilà ce qu'on appelle un accueil chaleureux, rit Angelina. »

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le château des Parkinson, et passèrent des jours agréables. Lonny se remit rapidement de ses peines. Personne n'était venu habiter le manoir depuis des années et si la nouvelle lui avait fait un choc dans un premier temps, l'elfe était plutôt heureux de voir du monde. Un peu trop même, il semblait demander à être constamment couvert d'ordres et était beaucoup trop prévenant. Tout le monde espérait que ça lui passerait prochainement, sans avoir le coeur à lui en vouloir. Pas après toutes ces années passées seul. Sirius, surtout, se montrait proche de lui, mais personne n'arrivait à savoir si c'était parce qu'il préférait ses services à ceux de Kreattur ou par empathie pour ces années d'emprisonnement et de solitude.

.oOo.

« Sirius, ne va pas trop loin ! héla Fred. »

Ils se promenaient dans la campagne jaunie par le soleil ardent de l'été. Fred commençait à penser sérieusement que Sirius avait eu une idée brillante avec ces vacances. Mais il s'était aussi transformé en chien et gambadait un peu trop à son goût. Ils étaient passés par des sous-bois, où ils avaient mangé des myrtilles, puis des champs avant d'arriver vers des collines et des hameaux.

Fred rattrapa tant bien que mal le chien fou et s'installa dans l'herbe, le chien allongé et haletant contre lui. Sirius reprit une forme convenable.

« Tu sais, Fred, je crois que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être libre. »

Fred haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement beaucoup trop snapien, du goût de Sirius du moins.

« Je sais qu'on est coincé ensemble pour toujours. Mais après Azkaban, et les deux ans de cavale que j'ai passés enfermer entre quatre murs avant de mourir… je crois que ces deux mois ressemblent aux plus beaux de ma vie. »

Sirius conserva son sourire béat un instant, et Fred sentit cette chaleur émaner de lui et l'envahir.

Ils continuaient leur promenade dans le hameau, c'étaient quelques petites maisons sans plus, avec un puits au milieu d'une place. Rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment. Sirius gambadait de nouveau sous sa forme de chien. Il y avait une petite vieille près du puits, Fred voulut s'avancer vers elle pour lui demander où ils se trouvaient, mais elle fixa le grand chien noir, effaré, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Quel comportement étrange, songea Fred. Elle était entrée dans une maison, et Sirius en profita pour se retransformer prestement. Il eut bien raison de se dépêcher, car quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme en sortit.

« _Bonjour ! Vous cherchez votre chemin ?_ »

Elle s'était exprimée en français et Fred n'avait rien pigé.

« _Pas exactement, nous souhaiterions savoir comment s'appelle cet endroit,_ répondit Sirius.

\- _On n'est pas très loin de Venteuges. Vous êtes des touristes ?_

\- _En quelque sorte, on est au manoir Parkinson, à Saugues._ »

Fred était impressionné par les capacités de Sirius… Donc, il était doué avec sa langue, hein ? Fred pouvait entendre sa voix grave rouler ces mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, il pouvait vraiment pleinement apprécier, à travers ces vibrations incompréhensibles, la voix de cet homme.

« _Oh, et donc vous êtes des… des sorciers ?_ chuchota la jeune femme.

 _\- Vous en êtes aussi ?_

\- _Oui ! Le manoir Parkinson avait une bonne renommée dans ma jeunesse._ »

Elle rit. Fred ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il vit que Sirius avait saisi son air éberlué et glissait quelques mots à la jeune femme qui reprit en anglais.

« Excusez ma grand-mère, c'est une cracmol et elle souffre d'une maladie moldue, Alzheimer. Elle a des problèmes de mémoire et ces derniers temps elle semble retomber un peu dans son enfance. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu _la bête_. »

Face aux deux regards de pure incompréhension, elle continua.

« Quand elle était jeune, sa grand-mère lui racontait beaucoup d'histoires autour de la bête du Gévaudan. C'était un monstre, un immense loup, qui a terrorisé la région pendant plusieurs années. Il y a eu plusieurs centaines de victimes. Mais je vous rassure, c'est une vieille histoire qui remonte à des siècles ! Ma grand-mère elle-même ne les tient que de sa grand-mère, qui les tenait, elle, de sa mère. »

Fred pensa furtivement qu'il aurait besoin de se dessiner un petit arbre généalogique, rapidement, juste pour pouvoir appréhender le nombre de générations mises en jeu.

« Cependant, je ne vois aucun loup ici…

\- Excusez-moi, c'est moi, je suis animagus. »

Fred reconnut là la voix séductrice de l'homme et leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se transformait. Quel Don Juan de pacotille.

.oOo.

« Fred ! Quand est-ce que tu vas vouloir sortir de cette maudite bibliothèque… T'en as pas fini avec tes maudits bouquins ? »

Sirius était enfermé depuis plus de deux heures et semblait avoir perdu l'habitude. Fred ne lui en voulait pas trop, reconnaissant la brutalité avec laquelle cette habitude avait été ancrée en lui. Il avait donc observé l'homme tourner en rond dans la pièce, le déconcentrant passablement de ses lectures alors qu'il cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait pendant un moment cherché lui aussi de la lecture avant de s'avachir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda finalement Sirius, excédé.

\- Juste quelques recherches sur cette histoire de bête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes d'une histoire qui date de plusieurs siècles ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- La curiosité… Je sais pas, quelque chose me dit qu'il y a plus derrière… »

Sirius se leva et le rejoignit.

« Et donc, tu veux découvrir les vérités qui se cachent derrière tous ces mystères ?

\- En effet. »

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire qui rappela étrangement à Fred celui qu'il avait fait quelque temps plus tôt à cette jeune femme, à ceci près qu'il était plus espiègle.

« Très bien, je vais t'apporter mon aide alors. »

Face au regard suspicieux de Fred, Sirius crut bon d'ajouter :

« Je possède des savoirs insoupçonnés ! Je suppose que tu n'as jamais prêté attention à la Divination ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- La jeunesse s'égare souvent et se méprend sur bien des sujets, fit très sérieusement Sirius. Walpurga m'avait enseigné certains de ses secrets avant que je passe mes ASPICS. Sais-tu ce qu'est la clairvoyance ? »

Fred fit non de la tête.

« C'est une manière de percevoir les choses, en ressentant les phénomènes à travers la magie. Et pour cela, tu as besoin d'utiliser des objets aux propriétés particulières. »

Sirius se leva et s'approcha d'une étagère.

« Il se trouve que le jaspe polychrome est une pierre dont même les moldus reconnaissent les valeurs. »

Il se saisit de quelques cailloux et revint s'asseoir.

« Ces pierres permettent d'harmoniser les puissances magiques, pour mieux les contrôler et lire en elle. »

Sirius disposa les pierres en cercle, positionna ses mains de chaque côté et ferma les yeux. Il sembla méditer pendant un instant, avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent sur des yeux révulsés et qu'il s'exprime d'une voix caverneuse :

« _Étranger, ta soif de savoir te mènera à ta perte. Le monstre que tu cherches s'en est retourné à ses enfers alors cesse tes recherches ! Ce n'était qu'un pauvre hère, un reliquat de magie, issu du Dieu égyptien Anubis, et des chimères grecques. C'était une aberration de la nature comme de la magie, tout comme tu l'es toi, ô revenant…_ »

Il se tut, et frissonna.

« C'est bon, tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

\- On dirait bien, sourit Fred. »

Il se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Sirius avait été convaincant, c'est certain, mais il avait aussi péché par orgueil. Le rouquin n'avait pas manqué la couverture du livre qui avait occupé l'esprit de Sirius quelque temps plus tôt, ni manqué de reconnaître les caractères du titre. _Tu n'es pas le seul à lire le grec, tu sais ? Il faudra plus que ça pour m'impressionner, j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore lisait le vieux norrois…_

« Sirius, dis-moi, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de la famille du côté de Baskerville ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est fou ce que tu peux être _bête_ , parfois. »

.oOo.

Fred boudait dans le laboratoire du sous-sol. C'était une des rares parties du manoir qu'ils partageaient avec Georges et Angelina. Après tout, ce couple avait parfaitement le droit de profiter de son voyage de noces, et personne ne voyait d'inconvénient à ne parler boulot qu'entre les murs de cet espace de travail. Seulement… Fred n'avait quitté la bibliothèque que pour s'y enfermer et refusait d'en sortir, mettant davantage Sirius au supplice que l'après-midi même. Georges était passé la veille et avait laissé quelques potions terminées ainsi qu'une pile de notes sur lesquelles travaillaient les deux autres membres du triumvirat de la firme Weasley depuis plusieurs heures. Sirius observait la nuit tomber par le soupirail du sous-sol et se massa les tempes. Il avait besoin d'air et Fred semblait décidé à le rendre fou.

Il coupa donc le feu sous son chaudron, et regretta presque la disparition de Snivellus. Lui, au moins, lui aurait fait passer de bons moments. À ses dépens, certes, mais quand même il aurait pu s'amuser ! Quoique… il aurait sans doute été plus rapide à terminer ces quelques recherches, seulement pour pouvoir passer le reste de la semaine enfermé à triple tour dans le laboratoire…

Sirius s'approcha du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, penché avec attention sur un des deux chaudrons qui lui faisait face, mais il détailla longuement sa silhouette. Fred était un bel homme… S'il est vrai que Sirius avait eu une sérieuse réputation d'homme à femmes dans sa jeunesse, il n'en savait pas moins reconnaître la beauté quand elle croisait son chemin. De ces longues jambes fines à ces mains qui s'activaient autour des ingrédients, en passant par ces bras, ces épaules, ce dos et ces… Il n'y avait rien d'imparfait, à son goût, et rien qui n'ait été sublimé par des années de Quidditch. En fait, Sirius aurait été ravi de pouvoir encore considérer son propre corps de cette manière. À son âge il n'avait plus droit à ce genre de pensées, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à totalement identifier leur profondeur. C'était juste la faute de cette foutue proximité dont ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers.

Sirius s'approcha lentement de Fred, étudiant son travail pour ne pas fixer son attention autre part. Ses yeux semblaient toujours vouloir dériver vers une certaine partie de l'anatomie du jeune homme… Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire s'il avait vraiment voulu étouffer ces pensées à jamais, et tapota l'épaule de Fred.

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Fred le repoussa violemment, et s'activa avec acharnement sur ses chaudrons, avant de lancer un sort de stase et de rompre le charme de têtenbulle qu'il portait.

« Tu es resté là longtemps ? Tu as respiré ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons, je suis parfaitement capable de retenir ma respiration pendant une demi-heure Fred ! »

Ledit Fred poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, juste… je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir. C'était un philtre de jalousie… puissant.

\- Oh, et donc, comme j'ai respiré les vapeurs, je vais être jaloux. C'est bon Fred, y'a pas grand-chose dont je pourrais être jaloux en ce moment, ce n'est guère une catastrophe. »

Aucun d'eux n'était en fait tout à fait satisfait par cette version, et ils remirent en silence de l'ordre dans le laboratoire, jusqu'à être interrompus par la cloche du portail. Ils remontèrent pour faire face à Lonny qui les attendait devant les portes du château.

« C'est une personne qui demande à voir Lord Parkinson. »

Ils étaient tous les deux intrigués lorsque la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée un peu plus tôt à Venteuges passa les portes du manoir.

« Bonsoir, je m'excuse de vous déranger si tard, mais ma grand-mère tenait absolument à se faire pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. »

À l'étonnement de Fred, Sirius resta muet. La jeune femme leur tendait un petit paquet-cadeau.

« Euh, merci beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais vous savez à quel point il peut être difficile d'aller contre la volonté d'une vieille femme.

\- Oh oui ! »

Fred repensa en souriant à la vieille Mcgonagall. Un silence gênant s'installa tandis que Sirius les fixait tous les deux d'un regard noir, et qu'Angelina arrivait dans la pièce.

« Euh… commença Fred.

\- _Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous partiez, mademoiselle_ , fit Sirius, froidement. »

Trois regards choqués se tournèrent vers lui.

« _Pardon ?_

 _\- Vous avez très bien compris, je pense. Partez._ »

La voix de Sirius imitait à la perfection celle du professeur de potion graisseux évoqué en amont, et elle partit sans demander son reste.

« Que t'a fait cette pauvre fille ? demanda Angelina en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, va-t'en. »

Angelina était choquée, mais Fred repensa à ce qui venait de se passer au sous-sol.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit Angelina, il est sous l'influence d'une potion… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sirius le traîna prestement à travers les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'à leur chambre, avant de le pousser sur son lit en claquant la porte.

« Sirius qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang !

\- Je ne sais pas moi non plus, murmura l'homme. Tu as vu comment elles t'ont regardé ? la colère s'insinuait dans sa voix.

\- Non Sirius, je n'ai rien vu… »

Fred se résigna, il était inutile de discuter avec quelqu'un qui était sous l'influence d'une potion. Harry en avait fait les frais de cette expérience quand son petit frère s'était retrouvé sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour.

« Écoute, calme-toi Sirius et explique-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit t'approches… Je refuse… »

Son regard semblait troublé.

« Pourquoi être jaloux d'elles ?

\- Tu leur parlais, tu les regardais… et j'ai bien vu comme elles te regardaient ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'on est liés alors pourquoi tu cherchais à tirer ton coup avec elle ?

\- Je ne cherchais pas…

\- C'est ça, essaye de nier ! Tu crois que tu peux me mentir ? Sors ta baguette ! »

Sirius était fou de rage. Fred n'osa pas lui désobéir. Il n'osait même pas trouver une excuse pour lui faire prendre un antipoison. Il sortit sa baguette et aussitôt Sirius saisit son poignet pour maintenir sa baguette face à la sienne. Fred aurait pu se débattre. Il aurait pu… mais malgré leur proximité forcée pendant ces quelques derniers mois, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup touchés. Enfin, avoir des contacts physiques tous les deux, pas vraiment _se toucher_ … quoique, même ça… c'était pas évident ! Cette main qui s'était refermée sur son poignet, cette main chaude et qui le tenait fermement… Fred secoua la tête comme pour se rafraîchir les idées. Sirius était en train de prononcer une longue incantation.

Soudain, il y eut des rayons de lumière s'échappant de leurs deux baguettes, et les entourant jusqu'à tisser un dôme autour d'eux.

« Que fais-tu Sirius ?

\- C'est un priori incantatum. Je veux savoir si tu me mens, si tu me caches quelque chose.

\- C'est ridicule, Sirius ! Arrête ça ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu étais là, tout le temps ! Depuis des mois ! »

Sirius ne broncha pas, il maintenait le sortilège.

« Sirius, je t'en conjure, arrête ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, je t'aime ! »

Le sortilège s'évanouit.

« Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Je t'aime… Sirius, tu m'as offert la vie… Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux… et tu es là. Pour toujours… Pour moi. Je t'aime. »

Sirius le fixait ardemment, maintenant toujours son poignet. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. À la vérité, il prit plutôt possession de sa bouche et saisit son second poignet pour l'immobiliser, les deux mains fermement maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. Fred gémit, il n'avait pas pensé que Sirius était aussi… fort. Il lui suffisait d'une main pour le contraindre, et l'homme restait encore libre de le caresser. Sirius souleva son tee-shirt et le serra contre lui.

« Oh Fred… Je te jure que je n'y pensais pas quand je t'ai ramené avec moi… Mais je n'en peux plus. Te voir tous les jours, sans pouvoir te toucher… J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, Sirius. »

L'homme l'écrasait de tout son poids, il prenait ce qu'il voulait de lui, et Fred ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette main qui caressait ses cuisses et remontait pour tenter son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux, c'était trop bon.

Petit à petit, Sirius entreprit de le déshabiller tout en maintenant toujours ses bras prisonniers et impuissants. Fred se retrouva nu et incapable de se cacher en aucune manière aux yeux de son… amant. Il gémit. Certes ils avaient été plus que proches… mais même lorsqu'ils prenaient une douche il y avait un rideau !

« Tu es tellement beau Fred… Je ne sais pas comment, toi, tu vois ton corps, mais sache qu'il est parfait à mes yeux. J'ai envie de te faire tellement de choses, je pense que je pourrais y passer la nuit… la semaine…

\- Tu as toute ta vie pour ça, Sirius. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, Sirius le forçant à écarter les jambes pour pouvoir lui donner du plaisir. Quand Fred ne fut plus que gémissements confus, Sirius le saisit pour le retourner brusquement contre le matelas.

« Sirius, tu es sûr… articula Fred avec peine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire ça en douceur. »

Sirius se déshabilla, sans permettre à son partenaire de voir sa propre nudité. Le temps avait eu des effets sur son corps qu'il ne voulait pas de Fred voit, pour l'instant. Il se saisit de sa baguette. Fred lui fut redevable de tous les sortilèges qu'il prit soin de faire usage. Cependant, préparation magique ou non, Sirius tint sa promesse. Il y alla tout en douceur, en de lents mouvements qui n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une pure torture pour Fred. C'était bon, très bon… Il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour essayer de prendre un peu plus de lui… Il lui en fallait plus, tellement plus. Et finalement, une fois que Sirius fut enfoui au plus profond de lui, il le pénétra encore et encore avec force et brutalité. Fred ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà senti quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement nus et couverts de diverses substances.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Il se tourna dans le lit étroit, en se demandant comment il avait pu se choper une telle biture, pour tomber nez à nez avec Fred.

« C'était pas un rêve alors…

\- Non, Sirius, sourit Fred.

\- J'ai honte…

\- Tu ferais mieux, oui, potionniste de pacotille.

\- Je ne me souviens pas très bien… je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Non, mais tu auras quand même droit à ta pénitence. Allez, au sol ! Fais-moi des pompes, ça te réveillera ! rigola Fred. »

Seulement, et ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, Sirius s'exécuta. Il glissa prestement hors du lit et commença à faire des pompes au sol.

« Combien ?

\- Autant qu'il me plaira… fit pensivement Fred. »

Il était occupé à regarder le corps nu de son amant, de la veille et bien d'autres fois à venir, alors que l'effort faisait travailler ses muscles. Il pouvait les voir bouger et se contracter alors même que l'homme montait et descendait, il pouvait voir ces jambes puissantes, ces fesses rondes, ses épaules… Il pouvait voir les tatouages sur sa peau et les cicatrices qui la marquaient. Et il pouvait voir son sexe.

« Tu sais Sirius… si tu ne te souviens pas vraiment d'hier soir… le plus simple c'est encore de recommencer, proposa-t-il, innocemment. »

* * *

Merci de laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé (ou pas, aussi, j'aime les critiques constructives ;) )


End file.
